The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards (PCB), which usually are loaded with numerous electrical components, e.g., integrated circuits (IC). During operation these components generate heat, which has to be removed from the components in order to improve performance and extend the lifetime of the components. Current electronic devices are usually provided with several PCBs and comprise a cooling device providing a heat sink for removing the heat from the critical components.